Lorsque la Lune devient rouge
by Anthae
Summary: Pitch Black et la Lune sont amis depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais c'était un autre temps.


**Hello!**

**En farfouillant dans les dossiers pour retrouver des photos (que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé d'ailleurs...) je suis tombé sur cet OS qui date de je ne sais plus trop quand ^^" J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

* * *

><p>Au commencement, les Hommes avaient peur. Peur de cette nuit qui avalait tout, qui leur cachait tout. Ils se réfugiaient à l'abri de cette noirceur, priant pour que la nuit passe son chemin et les laisse en paix. Mais un jour, il sortirent et levèrent les yeux. Et ce qu'ils virent les emplit d'espoir. La nuit n'était pas si noire. Une grosse sphère argentée brillait dans le ciel et rependait une douce lueur sur les plaines. C'était la Lune. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'à des kilomètres de là (même s'ils n'avaient pas encore la notion de kilomètre), sur cette sphère, se déroulait une scène improbable.<p>

Assis, regardant la planète bleue s'endormir sous la lumière apaisante de la lune, un grand homme mince aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon souriait paisiblement. Longtemps, les hommes l'avaient craint, mais c'était fini. Ils aimaient la nuit à présent. Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite, et tourna la tête.

-Tu vois, Pitch, ils ne te craignent plus.

La jeune fille à la peau translucide qui s'était installée à ses côtés lui sourit, ses long cheveux argentés flottant comme un halo autour d'elle.

-Non...

-Il suffisait qu'on s'allie.

-Oui, Lunula (1).

Il la regarda. Il comprenait parfaitement comment tous ces gens pouvait être rassurés en la voyant: elle était magnifique, lumineuse, douce...

-Non, c'en est assez! Ils ne me craignent pas, ils me méprisent!

-Pitch, ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule de ces tributs représente la nuit comme une sorte de démon machiavélique qu'ils te méprisent. Ils ne se moquent pas. Mais oui, ils te craignent.

Elle ne le regardait pas, le regard perdu sur sa planète, celle qu'elle voulait protéger. Ces Hommes l'adoraient, la considéraient comme une divinité à part entière, mais ils haïssaient son ami, avec qui elle venait de passer des siècles à prendre soin de cette Terre. Mais ce dernier ne le supportait plus.

-S'il te plait, laisse leur une chance. Même s'ils ont peur de toi, au moins, ils croient en toi. Tu peux encore leur faire changer d'avis. Mais reste. On est encore tous les deux, n'est-ce pas le plus important?

Pitch la regarda. Ses yeux argenté l'imploraient de ne pas partir, de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas balayer toutes ces années passées ensemble. Mais il se détourna d'elle.

-Pitch, regarde moi!

Il s'arrêta. Non, il ne la regarderait pas. Il ne cèderait pas. Le sol brillait d'une lueur orangée sous ses pieds. La Lune pleurait. Lunula pleurait.

-S'il te plait...

-Non. Depuis le début, on savait que ce sera comme ça. Qu'ils t'aimeraient, toi, et juste toi! Je suis une abomination, à leurs yeux!

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras le serrer. Ces deux bras, minces et luisants, tremblaient. Ces deux mains fines et agiles s'agrippaient à son grand manteau noir.

-Pas aux miens. Reste.

Dans un mouvement de rage, il l'envoya s'écraser contre un cratère.

-Toi, laisse-moi!

Et il partit.

Pitch avait passé des siècles à arpenter la Terre, à voir les Hommes le craindre de plus en plus, et avait finit par ce délecter de ce sentiment qu'il leur inspirait. La Lune brillait toujours, il la regardait souvent, sachant qu'elle le regardait aussi. Avait-il regretté sa décision de partir? Oui, de nombreuses fois. Mais Lunula ne l'accepterait plus auprès d'elle. Elle aimait trop ces sales humains. Alors il causait encore et toujours plus de peur. A tel point que ce moment où il était descendu sur Terre fut appelé "l'Age des Ténèbres". Personne ne souriait, ne riait, pas un enfant ne jouait. Rien. Juste la crainte du Croque Mitaine et de l'obscurité. Pitch était devenu tout puissant. Alors, quand il regardait la Lune, c'est avec mépris qu'il lui disait:

-Alors, mon amie? Que vas-tu faire cette fois?

Un soir, alors qu'il savourait les cris des enfants qui se réveillaient en plein cauchemar, la lune commença à prendre une teinte dorée, puis rouge. Un rouge sanglant, presque effrayant. Il se passait quelque chose. Malgré ces années séparés d'elle, Pitch s'inquiéta. Lunula avait-elle un problème? Etait-elle en danger? Mais elle apparu simplement, juste devant lui. Ses cheveux avait pris une teinte sombre, presque aussi noirs que ceux de son ami, ses yeux d'un rouge aussi vif que les pétales des roses qui fleurissaient sous ses rayons, mais aussi durs et froids que la glace. Sa robe luisait du même éclat que la Lune. Elle n'avait plus rien d'apaisant. Elle était menaçante. Effrayante.

-L-Lunula? Que...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Ca a assez duré, Pitch. Je pensais que tu te reprendrais. J'ai cru en toi, je t'ai fait confiance. Et j'ai eu tort. Tu es une cause perdue.

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard au creux de sa poitrine. Il recula, tant sous l'effet de la douleur que sous celui de la crainte. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa douce Lunula puisse devenir à ce point menaçante. Elle s'avança vers lui, lentement.

-Tu es en train de détruire tout l'espoir et le bonheur que ce peuple pouvait avoir. A nous deux, nous devions apporter un équilibre dans ce monde, et regarde ce que tu en as fait! J'ai pris...certaines mesures. Qui, je l'espère, te feront reculer. Ce soir, si je suis descendue sur Terre, ce n'est pas pour te supplier, mais pour t'avertir. J'ai un enfant.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça...

-Tais-toi, et laisse moi finir! Je l'ai recueilli. Il apportera de l'espoir et du rêve aux enfants. Il te combattra. Afin que l'équilibre règne de nouveau.

Les deux amis se toisèrent, se défiant du regard. Elle souhaitait le combattre? Très bien. Qu'elle essaie.

-Jamais tu ne me vaincras!

-Je te ferais reculer. Je vais chercher cet enfant. Il sera mon Gardien.

Elle se détourna, et partit vers le village. Pitch ne la rappela pas. Avant de disparaitre dans le bois, elle se retourna. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur d'origine, et sa chevelure commençait à pâlir.

-J'avais tort de penser que tu n'étais pas une abomination. Tu es la pire de toutes.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent. Pitch regardait ce petit bonhomme doré contrer ses offensives, repousser sa peur, ce Marchand de Sable distribuer des rêves et redonner espoir. Et la Lune, désormais plus distante, plus froide ne s'adressa plus à lui.

Mais il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Il le sentait, les jours où la lune devenait dorée.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ça mérite peut-être d'être un peu retravaillé, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de remarques positive sou négatives, je suis ouverte!<strong>

**Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que la personnification de la lune serait une femme, et comme jamais un gardien n'a vu l'Homme de la Lune, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une femme? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (dites moi que je ne suis pas seule ^^")**

**Bisous bien baveux à tous!**

**(1): Lunula veut dire "lune" en latin. Oui, je ne me suis pas vraiment cassé la tête pour le nom**


End file.
